


Watching Again

by 2plumsandagherkin



Series: Watching [2]
Category: The X-Files
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Masturbation, Season/Series 07, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-11
Updated: 2017-02-11
Packaged: 2018-09-23 11:20:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9654347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2plumsandagherkin/pseuds/2plumsandagherkin
Summary: “Mulder, what are you doing with my vibrator?”





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is a sequel to "Watching", set about a month later.

 

Scully was in the middle of applying mascara when suddenly her world went black. 

 _Power outage,_ she realized. "Shit."

At this early hour, the sun wouldn't rise for another 45 minutes so she was going to have to figure out how to finish applying her makeup in the dark.

From her bedroom, Mulder called out, "Scully do you want me to bring you a flashlight?"

"Yes, thank you. There should be one in my bedside table drawer."

Mulder felt his way over to her side of the bed, marveling once again that he could claim the other as his. He opened the drawer and felt around until he found something that seemed a likely candidate for a flashlight. Making his way towards her bathroom, he clicked the button on the bottom. Light did not shine forth as he expected, however. Instead, it sprang to life, buzzing enthusiastically.

The power chose that moment to come back on as well.

"Oh," Scully exclaimed at the return of light in the apartment, followed by, "Mulder, what are you doing with my vibrator?"

"I...uh… I thought it was your flashlight. I’m sorry Scully.” Mulder was truly wearing his panic face. In his attempts to stop the frantic motions of the cursed toy, Mulder had unfortunately been cycling through the different settings, the vibrations getting stronger and now buzzing in an ascending crescendo.  

“I’ll just, um, I… how do you… I’m trying to turn it off Scully really! Here,” he quickly handed it back to her.

“You have to hold the button down for a few seconds,” she responded calmly.

"Scully, I… I didn’t mean to, I…I’m so sorry,” he continued to stutter apologetically at her.

"Mulder, you've had your tongue inside my vagina, why would this bother me?" she replied with an amused smile.

“You’re not upset?” He actually seemed confused.

“No,” she answered, then cupped his cheek and kissed him reassuringly on the lips. “I’m just going to finish getting ready and then we can go. Did you remember your expense report that was on the dining room table?”

“Uh, yeah. I’ve got it,” he replied, still a bit stunned at the last two minutes of his life and the images now floating through his mind as he imagined Scully actually using the vibrator. This was going to be a long day at work.

____

In the car a short time later, Mulder couldn’t contain his curiosity any longer as he drove. “Do you still use it?”

“Hmm? Do I still use what?” she replied while flipping through notes on their latest case.

“Your, um, vibrator.”

A smile crossed her lips and Mulder relaxed a bit more. “No Mulder, not since we started sleeping together.”

“But you used to?”

“Yes, I did. That's not my only one either,” she added after a short pause. Now she was just having fun with him.

They were stopped in traffic at that moment, thankfully, because Mulder’s jaw dropped and his head whipped around to stare unbelieving at Scully. She couldn’t help but feel a small victory that she had managed to shock him with her admission. She also couldn’t help noticing the bulge that now appeared in his trousers.

“Wow Scully, you will always keep me guessing.”

A car horn behind them brought Mulder back to reality once again. He bravely pressed on with his questions.

“Would you ever be willing to let me watch you use it, you know, kind of like that other time you let me watch you?”

Scully smiled down at her lap and shook her head in amusement. “Sure Mulder.”

_____

It was several days before Scully got the opportunity to fulfill Mulder’s latest fantasy. Once they returned to DC from their latest case, they finally found themselves in Scully apartment on a Friday night. Mulder had agreed to tackle dinner while Scully enjoyed a bubble bath. Scully had tried not to look too horrified when Mulder abandoned the dishes after supper, letting the remnants of their lasagna solidify on the pan, but now she had to do something about them before turning in for the night.

She stood at the sink scrubbing cemented cheese and tomato sauce off of her dishes when Mulder came up behind and wrapped his arms around her. "Come to bed Scully," he whispered in her ear before placing a kiss on her neck.

"As soon as I'm finished with these. You should have left them soaking."

Mulder’s hands began to roam under the edges of her pajamas while he continued kissing and nibbling her neck and ear. Scully tilted her head slightly to give him better access, but continued with the dishes.

Eventually his hands slid down into her pajama pants, and he brazenly cupped her, sliding his middle finger up between her folds. He was surprised to feel how wet she was despite her seeming to ignore his efforts. Her only tell was to take a small step to the right, opening herself more to his wandering fingers. She continued scrubbing.

“Mulder, can you dry those plates for me please?” she asked, still doing her best not to acknowledge his ministrations.

He placed a kiss on the top of her head, “Sure Scully."

“Maybe wash your hands first though," she added with a smile as he reluctantly withdrew his fingers from her slick folds.

The dishes got washed, dried and put away, then Mulder trapped Scully against the counter, capturing her lips in a heated kiss. He cupped her cheeks with both hands then pulled back, resting his forehead against hers and asked again, “Come to bed Scully.”

She answerer him with a kiss, then took his hand and lead him to the bedroom. They hadn't discussed it any further, but she had a plan.

_____

Later, stripped of their clothes with her lying on top of him, Scully broke their kiss and shifted off his body towards her nightstand, from which she retrieved a different toy than Mulder was expecting. It was his turn to arch an eyebrow. She really did have more than one.

“This one was actually my favorite,” Scully explained. “It doesn’t vibrate, so it was easier to travel with. So Mulder, any special requests?”

Mulder’s head fogged with the idea that she had been carrying it around with her on their cases out of town for god-only-knows how long.

“Uh, no,” He recovered. “If this was your favorite, I just want to watch you use it however you liked to.” _What did I miss out on seeing in all those hotel rooms?_ he thought.

“Do you remember how we did this before?” she asked. Mulder nodded. “I want you to sit at the end of the bed this time, but I still don’t want you to use your hands,” she explained.

Scully sat back against the pillows at the head of the bed as Mulder settled across from her. She drew her legs up and apart, and began to lightly stroke the outside of her folds with the purple dildo. She slid the toy up and down then circled over her clit, coating it well before she gradually inserted it. Mulder shifted uncomfortably at the end of the bed. They had been warming up the sheets for while, so they were both already pretty worked up.

She slid the toy slowly in and out several times and sighed in contentment. It certainly didn't compare to Mulder sliding in and out of her, but the excitement of sharing this with him, and his obvious delight at watching her made it enjoyable in its own way. She pushed down on the base of the toy to improve the angle and increase the pressure on her front wall.

"Tell me how it feels Scully."

She'd never felt very good at articulating how sex feels. "Um…. well… not as good as you." _That was terribly corny_ she thought. His loving gaze told her that he thought otherwise.

“When I push down on it, it hits me in the perfect place.” She continued. “I feel this warmth radiating out through my pelvis. The more I stroke that spot, I feel like I’m swelling. There’s a… a pressure that builds. I just want it to go on forever.” Her eyes fell shut as she gave into the sensations she described.

Mulder grabbed at the sheets, needing to do something with his hands. His cock quivered with the rhythm of his heartbeat, but he imagined it was chanting _“Scully, Scully, Scully”_ , desperate to be inside her once again.

“Before, when I really wished it was you, and not a toy,” she admitted while still thrusting in and out in a steady tempo, “I would fuck myself from behind. It feels so much more intense that way.”

Mulder smiled a knowing smile. “You do like that, don’t you,” he teased. “Show me.”

Getting up on all fours, she spread her legs slightly and reached down between her thighs to insert the toy again. "Oh yeah," she groaned on an exhale. She bent forward to rest her forehead against her other arm. As she resumed her thrusting, she felt a blaze of pleasure as the toy stroked her sensitive g spot. She started thrusting harder and faster, alternating between clenching her walls and relaxing them. She felt a drip on her forearm and was surprised at how wet and aroused she truly was.

There was just enough light in the room that Mulder could see it too.

"Oh god Scully," he groaned. His throbbing cock surged, and soon he was dripping as well.

"Mulder... I can't.... much longer," she stammered. Her thighs were starting to tremble and she could feel a terrific climax building, but her wrist and arm were getting tired. She had forgotten how exhausting this was to do yourself. "Can you....?" she asked, panting.

Mulder knelt behind her and took the toy. He resumed her tempo and hoped he had the angle correct. "Is this alright Scully?"

"Yeah, just push up a little bit... uunngghhhh." He had it.

Mulder couldn’t help thrusting his hips in desperation as he fucked her with the toy. He wished he could throw the toy aside and just slide into her himself, but that wasn’t part of this fantasy he asked for.

Scully moaned steadily as she felt her climax building. Mulder looked down to watch the toy sliding in and out, and gasped. Every few thrusts she would drip onto the sheets below. He felt another surge of arousal and a few drops of his own fluid soon joined hers. The sight was becoming overwhelming, and Mulder struggled not to grab his cock and thrust frantically into his own hand. He kept his spare hand on her hip, but couldn’t look away from what his other hand was doing. He was throbbing, dripping, desperate for release.

Scully tilted her pelvis higher in the final moments before she shattered, improving the angle of penetration. Three strokes later, she cried out in relief.

Mulder’s hips frantically thrust forward into nothingness and he found he couldn’t hold back any longer. Milky ropes spurted over Scully’s back, down her legs and even up onto his stomach as his unrestrained cock swung wildly in his unexpected release. He grunted in ecstasy and surprise at his climax and gave in, finally grasping his cock as the contractions slowed. His other hand stilled it’s movements with the toy, and it fell from his grasp as he became overwhelmed by the sensations coursing through his body.

“Did you… Wow…” Scully remarked, turning around to look at him.

Mulder was still catching his breath, but grabbed his t-shirt that lay in a heap on the other side of the bed and wiped her back and legs off before cleaning himself up and crawling on shaky legs to lay next to her. “I’ve never done that before, without touching.” Mulder gasped.

“Well, I’m honored then, I guess.” She lay facing him and reached over to draw his face towards her for a simple kiss.

“Thank you for letting me help,” he said.

“I had forgotten how awkward that is to do from behind. I’ve lost my stamina,” Scully added with a grin. “I’m glad I have you to do that for me now.” She kissed him again and he wrapped his arms around her, pulling her close. 

“Well it’s a good thing you have me, otherwise it sounds like you might have developed carpal tunnel syndrome. Although maybe then I’d finally be able to kick your ass on the shooting range,” he added.

 

-End

 


End file.
